


Зелья и шоколад

by tigrjonok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Present Tense, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Четыре вечера из жизни Ремуса Люпина и Северуса Снейпа.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 24





	Зелья и шоколад

**  
Аконитовое зелье**

У Аконитового зелья горький, въедливый запах. Он забирается в глаза, в поры тела, в едва заметные трещины в каменных стенах. Вливается в виски ноющей болью и бежит по венам, разъедая сердце.

В неделю перед полнолунием Ремус оставляет окна своих комнат нараспашку. Весенний, еще морозный воздух заполняет все помещение, забирается в кровать, под стол, ворошит пепел в камине. Он пахнет просыпающимися травами и капелью, набухающими почками и уже теплыми лучами солнца. Ремус стоит у окна, вбирая в себя эти весенние запахи. Пытается завернуться в них, как в мантию, надеясь, что они смогут прогнать вяжущую горечь если не с языка, то хотя бы из тела. 

Северус с неизменным дымящимся кубком в руках врывается в его комнаты как в свои. Охраняющий проход Парацельс почему-то не считает нужным задерживать заместителя директора, он открывает дверь даже не по первому слову — по первому легкому наклону головы. Северус не часто пользуется непонятной симпатией знаменитого целителя. Только в дни перед полнолунием. 

Профессор зельеварения стоит в дверном проеме, а Ремус стоит у окна. И чувствует, буквально кожей, как аконит легким дымком растекается по всей комнате, вытесняя распускающуюся листву и искрящуюся, звонкую капель. 

— Пей, Люпин, — хмуро произносит Снейп. Ремус кивает и с трудом отлипает от оконной рамы. Его знобит, а ведь буквально несколько минут назад он грелся в лучах по-весеннему теплого заходящего солнца и подумывал о том, чтобы сбросить тяжелую зимнюю мантию. 

Странно, Ремус в Хогвартсе уже почти год, и эта картина: распахнутое окно, Северус с дымящимся кубком в руке, запах аконита, перебивающий и осенние дожди, и зимние вьюги, — все это знакомо и даже правильно, но сейчас разочарование накрывает особенно сильно. Наверное, в глубине души он верил, что весна, уносившая когда-то любую тоску и любую боль, способна справиться и с аконитовым наваждением. 

Ремус подходит к Северусу вплотную и берет из его рук кубок, слегка касаясь пальцами чужой кожи, просто чтобы почувствовать живое тепло. И пьет еще горячее варево, обжигаясь, почти залпом. Чтобы побыстрее с этим покончить.

Северус переступает с ноги на ногу. У него болит шрам, оставленный зубами Пушка, — об этом знает весь преподавательский состав. Но Ремус не предлагает Снейпу сесть, потому что знает: тот откажется. Он тоже хочет, чтобы все закончилось как можно скорее. Северус приходит не к коллеге и тем более не к другу — он приходит к опасной твари, которую надо контролировать. 

Ремус заслужил это недоверие. 

И от этого понимания хочется выть.

Но за окном звенит весна, а в комнате все сильнее пахнет аконитом, и Люпин впервые за долгие месяцы решается, наконец, сказать вслух то, что много раз проговаривал про себя:

— Тебе не обязательно приносить зелье в мои комнаты, Северус. Я вполне в состоянии самостоятельно спуститься в подземелья. 

— Ну уж нет, Люпин, — фыркает Снейп, принимая из его рук пустой кубок. — Если я сам зачем-то предложил Минерве притащить в Хогвартс оборотня, я должен хотя бы убедиться, что тебя опять не посетит приступ острой забывчивости. 

В эту секунду Ремус чувствует, что в комнате снова едва уловимо запахло весенней капелью.

И только потом до него доходит смысл последней реплики Северуса. 

**  
Кроветворное зелье**

О Кроветворном зелье Северус знает больше любого колдомедика.

Оно отвратительно соленое на вкус — такой же едкой солью перекатывается на языке морская вода, — но запить его нельзя почти ничем. Только обычный настой шиповника почему-то не влияет на магические свойства зелья и помогает хоть немного заглушить привкус. Северус долго экспериментировал, пока не нашел наконец нужное сочетание. Это зелье ему теперь приходится пить часто.

Кроветворное зелье прогоняет боль. Слезы феникса спасли Северусу жизнь, но полностью справиться с ядом Нагини не смогли даже они. Стоит ли удивляться, что у Волдеморта была настолько зловредная змеюка? Шрам на шее временами саднил, как раздражение после ожога, а порой взрывался болью, острой и жгучей до крика. Обезболивающие зелья ее не брали, а Кроветворное помогало, хотя бы немного. 

Кроветворное зелье давит на тело свинцовой усталостью. Пить его нужно сидя, потому что буквально через минуту ноги начинают подкашиваться, а в руках появляется такая слабость, что даже опереться ни на что не получается. Нормальные люди этого не знают, потому что Кроветворное зелье вводят тяжелым больным внутривенно. Но разве Северуса Снейпа можно назвать нормальным человеком?

Профессор зельеварения сидит в кресле и прислушивается к вечернему шелесту трав. Вообще, этого не должно быть слышно в подземельях, но зачарованное окно уже пару дней ведет себя странно, передавая не только образы, но и звуки, вкусы, запахи. Северус собирался им заняться как раз сегодня, но вечер полетел книззлу под хвост. 

На краю Запретного леса в вечерних сумерках маяками горят белые свечи каштанов, и одуряюще пахнет жасмином. Это почти приятно… 

Северус вздрагивает от звука хлопнувшей двери. Он не давал Люпину своего пароля, но настырный оборотень при желании мог пролезть куда угодно. 

— Ты в порядке? — мнется Люпин на пороге. — Я искал тебя в лаборатории, но…

Гадес бы побрал Минерву, разболтавшую всему преподавательскому составу о его «проблемах». Северус так до конца и не отделался от смешной опеки Поппи, а теперь у хогвартской медсестры появился достойный конкурент, от которого избавиться еще сложнее. Послать бы оборотня к Мордреду, но сил хватает только на то, чтобы слегка опустить голову, обозначая кивок, и не нужно быть Фламелем, чтобы понять, насколько неубедительно это выглядит. 

— Смотри, что я принес, — улыбается оборотень, протягивая вперед невозможно яркие лиловые свечи. — Сирень расцвела. Помона выводит новый сорт. Обещает, что он будет цвести до зимы. 

Ремус — то есть Люпин, конечно же! — никогда не приходит просто так. Предлог является частью обязательного ритуала, как и какая-нибудь притащенная безделица вроде нового сорта чая или такой вот сирени. Северус клял себя последними словами за дурацкое признание в своем донкихотстве, но он просто был уверен, что Минерва все рассказала Ремусу еще в сентябре. 

— У тебя найдется лишняя чашка? Я трансфигурирую ее в вазу. — В смущенной улыбке оборотня появляются озорные оттенки. — Можно?

Люпин, не дожидаясь ответа, привычно проходит в домашнюю кухню. Профессор ЗоТИ являл собой подтверждение известной истины о том, что дьявол прячется в мелочах. Северус не собирался ослаблять контроль за легкомысленным оборотнем, но этой весной старые раны словно с цепи сорвались, и бегать на третий этаж стало затруднительно. И он разрешил Люпину приходить за зельем в лабораторию. Прошло два месяца, и Ремус не только обзавелся «своим» креслом в гостиной профессора зельеварения, но и освоился на его личной кухне, куда Северус раньше не пускал даже Альбуса Дамблдора. 

Из-за двери доносится звон посуды и шум воды. Лучше бы Люпину убраться куда подальше, но сил волноваться по поводу непонятной самодеятельности ставшего привычным гостя нет. А по комнате разносится тяжелый, насыщенный аромат сирени, и свет свечей отбрасывает на потолок длинные всполохи.

Оборотень возвращается неожиданно. В нос Северусу ударяет приторно-сладкий аромат — Люпин держит в руках чашку с горячим шоколадом. 

— Говорят, горячий шоколад снимает усталость, — смущенно улыбается Ремус. — Ты ведь любишь эксперименты. Не хочешь проверить?

Северус знает, что сил на выразительную мимику у него сейчас нет, но все-таки презрительно фыркает сквозь зубы. И с удивлением понимает, что лицевые мышцы послушались.

Ремус ставит чашку с горячим шоколадом на стол и опускается в «свое» кресло. Он непривычно молчалив, словно догадывается, насколько Снейпу неприятно слышать чьи-то слова и не иметь возможности на них ответить. Этого в его жизни и так было слишком много.

Северус давно разучился улыбаться. Его обычно подвижное лицо утратило этот нехитрый навык много лет назад, оставив губам только презрительные усмешки и ехидные ухмылки. Раньше Снейпа это устраивало, но сегодня по комнате разносится запах сирени и горячего шоколада, и Ремус молча сидит в кресле напротив и смотрит на свет свечей. И Северусу впервые за долгие годы хочется по-настоящему улыбнуться.

**  
Зелье Сна-без-Сновидений**

Зелье Сна-без-Сновидений не имеет ни вкуса, ни цвета, ни запаха. При постоянном длительном применении оно вызывает зависимость, как маггловские наркотики. Северус это знает, но все равно пьет его каждый вечер. Говорит, что иначе не сможет заснуть. 

Первый год после войны Ремуса тоже мучили кошмары. Но их унесли мартовские ручьи. Теперь кошмары преследуют его наяву. Когда Северус ошибается в своих расчетах и, чертыхаясь, рвет в клочья листы пергамента. Когда неловко задевает какой-нибудь предмет на столе, и тот с едва уловимым стуком падает на мягкий ковер. Когда вдруг задумывается так глубоко, что не слышит ни слова из того, что говорят ему за столом в Большом зале коллеги. Все это обычные мелочи, но Ремус за каждое ерундой готов увидеть признаки развивающейся болезни. Он пытался поговорить с Северусом, но тот только отмахнулся. Тот факт, что он пустил его в свою постель, не значит, что он готов пустить его в такую глубоко интимную часть своей жизни, как военные воспоминания. 

Когда есть такая возможность, Северус торчит в ванной часами. Даже забавно, что человек, который большую часть времени выглядит как бродяга, так любит водные процедуры. 

Сегодня это на руку.

Люпин осторожно выливает зелье Сна-без-Сновидений в вазу с сиренью и наполняет кубок обычной водой. Лиловые свечи, которые, как и обещала Помона, цвели уже половину лета, утром придется выбросить, и это почему-то кажется еще одним маленьким предательством. Проще было бы выпить зелье самому, но Ремус не может отобрать у этой ночи ни единого настоящего мгновения. Потому что даже если он прав и Северусу действительно больше не нужно это чертово зелье, такого обмана он может и не простить. И будет прав. Но Ремус не в состоянии больше смотреть, как Снейп загоняет себя в могилу, из которой с таким трудом выбрался. И если такова цена… Что ж, он ее заплатит. Может, затем и была в его жизни эта весна?

Ремус лежит в темноте и прислушивается к тихим шагам. Северус чуть задерживается у тумбочки — кубок глухо звякает о столешницу — и забирается под одеяло. Он привычно проводит рукой по спине любовника, и Ремус прижимается к нему как можно ближе, стараясь запомнить каждое прикосновение, каждый изгиб тела, каждый оттенок запаха. На случай, если этого больше не будет. Ему хочется лежать так всю ночь, вслушиваясь в тихое дыхание и чувствуя на спине тепло чужой ладони. Но в крепких объятиях Северуса слишком уютно для тревоги, и Люпин проваливается в сон. 

Утром его будит солнечный зайчик. Ремус чихает и рывком садится на постели. 

Северус спит. Он лежит все в той же позе и дышит ровно и спокойно. Во сне глубокие морщины у его глаз разгладились, и носогубные складки стали как будто мягче. Длинные ресницы чуть подрагивают, и Ремус осторожно проводит рукой над глазами спящего, будто пытаясь забрать себе это мгновение. На всякий случай.

В комнате пахнет весенней сиренью. Она цветет — вопреки всем законам.

**  
Горячий шоколад**

— _Здесь вы будете изучать тонкое и точное искусство приготовления зелий…_

Профессор зельеварения стоит на самом краю возвышения у кафедры, нависая над классом. Снейп говорит почти шепотом, и всякий раз, когда он чуть повышает голос, парочка первокурсниц испуганно вздрагивает. Тон, место, поза — все было точным и выверенным, за много лет коронная «речь для первокурсников» была отрепетирована чуть ли не по секундам. 

— _На моих уроках не будет глупого размахивания волшебной палочкой…_

Левая нога немного побаливает, как всегда в начале осени, плечи время от времени сводит судорога, а старый шрам на шее сегодня, видимо, твердо решил свести его с ума. Хотелось даже не сесть — рухнуть на стул. И выпить чашку — нет, не кофе — густого, сладкого до приторности горячего шоколада. Но нельзя. Как следует напуганные первокурсники гарантировали по крайней мере год отсутствия серьезных неприятностей с их стороны. В былые времена первого впечатления хватало на три, иногда четыре года, но это прошло. Стареет он, что ли?

— _Я могу научить вас, как сохранить в небольшой пробирке известность…_

 __Вихрастый мальчишка улыбается со второй парты. Только этого не хватало. Северус грозно сводит брови — улыбка с лица наглеца тут же исчезает. С лица, не из глаз.

— … _как сварить успех_ …

Еще немного, и можно будет сесть. Он, разумеется, как всегда задержит первокурсников на пять — хорошо, на четыре минуты. К чему придраться найдется всегда, а эти лишние минуты научат их осторожности, а значит, уберегут от ожогов и травм. Мерлин великий, нашел время об этом думать! Северус чуть прищуривает глаза — взгляд становится жестче и насмешливее. Мальчишка на первой парте весь подбирается, словно готовясь к бою. 

— … _даже как закупорить смерть_.

В классе очень тихо. Первокурсники внимательно слушают профессора зельеварения.

  
* * *

Северус резко открывает дверь своих комнат. 

На полке у камина стоит бутылочка «известности». Зелье Gloria mundi, одно из самых сложных и непредсказуемых. Гильдия зельеваров третий год пытается его запретить — вероятно, потому, что способных приготовить его волшебников можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. В домашней лаборатории котел с «успехом» отбрасывает на потолок золотые всполохи. Феликс Фелицис для Отдела Тайн почти готов, остались мелочи, которыми предстоит заняться завтра. «Закупоренная смерть» примирительно подмигивает из-за приоткрытой створки шкафа. Флакон с теми самыми слезами феникса, которым профессор обязан жизнью.

Северус осторожно опускается в кресло. В глазах темно, но Кроветворное зелье начинает действовать, и согретая теплом камина нога наконец-то затыкается.

— Неужели ты отпустил первокурсников вовремя?

Мягкие руки привычно проходятся по отметине на шее, то ли лаская, то ли разминая затекшие мышцы. 

— Я думал, у тебя урок у третьего курса, — фыркает Северус, закрывая глаза и с наслаждением подставляя плечи сильным пальцам.

— Я отпустил их за пять минут до звонка. Моя фора плюс твоя обязательная профилактическая задержка — как раз хватит на дорогу до подземелий.

— И когда это ты научился считать? — язвит Северус, радуясь, что собеседник не видит его лица. То ведет себя крайне своевольно — губы опять пытаются сложиться в благодарную улыбку.

— Я ведь так давно наблюдаю за тем, как ты варишь зелья с секундомером в руках.

— Именно что наблюдаешь. — Боль ушла. Пальцы на плечах закончили с массажем и поднялись чуть выше, поглаживая кожу. — Сам ты не в состоянии даже Перечное зелье сварить.

— У меня есть другие таланты. 

На веки падает тень, что-то тихо стукает о столешницу.

Под кожу пробирается ставший за последние месяцы привычным аромат сирени.

 __  
В личных комнатах профессора зельеварения царит полумрак. Флакончик с известностью ехидно усмехается с каминной полки. В лаборатории играет с тенями успех, закупоренная смерть примирительно подмигивает из-за створки шкафа.

Северус Снейп медленно пьет из маленькой чашки обжигающе горячий шоколад. 

Смотрит на сидящего напротив Ремуса Люпина.

И улыбается.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
